A Hyuuga's Word
by SliviaMabel27
Summary: What does it mean to give one's word to somebody else? To be bound by that promise. What would happened if a Hyuuga gave a Uchiha their word?
1. Prologue

She wondered why her feet brought her here. The Uchiha Compound, her father spoke very highly of them, and she'd met them once before, last year. They were very kind, and it seemed to her that everybody but their youngest son was not telling her something, that includes her parents. The compound was dark, and her mind screamed to run home, but her gut told her something wasn't right, and she needed to know what.

It wasn't until she tripped and fell that she realized it, face to face with a dead middle-aged man, she gasped too scared to scream. Slowly the fear fell away and she looked at the poor man; his eyes open, his face pale, and all signs of life were gone. She didn't know why, but she dusted off his shirt, set his weapon next to him, and closed his eyes. She did this for every Uchiha that she found, since it was to respect the dead; and they should be respected. When she found the last two, in the main house she felt sorrow wash over her; Uchiha Mikoto, and Uchiha Fugaku, the clan leaders.

She pulled Fugaku off his wife and laid them beside each other; she pulled out her favorite silk handkerchief and used it to wipe off the blood on their faces, and since their eyes were already closed she put Fugaku's hand on top of Mikoto's. She sat formally next to them and said a pray for every Uchiha she'd found and the ones she'd missed. She'd seen dead before, and it was a horrible thing to face alone. She hadn't found their sons yet.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, swear I will find your sons, if they are alive and good I shall protect them. If they are dead I shall bring them back to you." She stood gracefully, "I shall always remembered you in good memory and every year on this day, I will bring you flowers, as you should be remember and should get flowers from ever villager who your clan, in the police force, has protected. On this you have my word."

When a Hyuuga gave their word they never went back on it, not matter what. She bowed again, before walking towards the door when she heard a scream that made her heart stop. She ran to the place where it came from, she fell on to the road, skidding slightly. She stood up, ignoring her starches and bruises; she had to find them. She saw Uchiha Sasuke, holding his head, crying. A tall figure glanced at her before disappearing into the darkness.

Hinata ran to Sasuke, hugged him, and smoothed his hair. He looked at her; shocked, scared, then mad. He hugged her fiercely, he sobbed into her narrow shoulder.

"Nee-San did this! H-he killed them!" His voice broke, "He wants me to kill him! T-to hate him!"

Hinata rubbed circles on his back, "Its okay. He's not here. I'm here for you."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her upper arms tightly, "Promise."

"Promise that you will always be here for me, no matter where or when." He rushed, "No matter how cold or hateful I am, help me through this."

Hinata bowed her head before looking him in the eyes, "I, Hyuuga Hinata, give my word that I shall always be here for you, Uchiha Sasuke, no matter what time, no matter what day, I shall be there to make things better no matter what I must go through."

Sasuke looked at her, "No stuttering around me." And he passed out in her arms.

Hinata picked him up, on her back, making it easier of her. She ran to her compound, passed the guards, barely kicking off her shoes, before running into the main room. She looked at her father, who had been talking to a Branch member. She took a breath.

"Father." Her voice demanded attention.

Her father looked at her shocked, she didn't stutter. "Yes, Hinata?"

"The Uchiha Clan has been massacred. Sasuke-Kun and Itachi-San are the only remaining alive."

"Where is Itachi-San? Why are you carrying Sasuke?" Her father questioned.

"Itachi killed them, he did this to Sasuke, I found him just before he passed out, I gave him my word that I'd be here for him, and I gave my word to his dead parents that I'd take care of him." With that Hinata walked over to a couch and placed Sasuke on it, then turned to a branch member and told them to get a blanket and a pillow.

She stayed by his side, until he was taken to the hospital, even then every day he stayed there she came to see him. On the fourth day, as she sat by his side with two bentos, he woke. At first he didn't move then he flinched as he tried to move his arm too fast.

"Be careful. It hasn't fully healed up yet. The medics wanted to talk to you before healing anything." Hinata stated calmly, she'd had penalty of time talking to his sleeping foam.

He stared at her, and then closed his eyes. Pain crossed his face and Hinata knew he was remembering _that_ night; she took his hand, softly. He pulled back slowly.

"No." He glared at her.

"Yes." Hinata took his hand again, tightly this time.

"You promise?"

"I already did."

"Hn." A pause, "We have to keep it a secret."

"I know." She paused, "fan girls, right?"

"Yeah."


	2. Six Years

_Six Years later_

Pale eyes screeched the room for him, she couldn't help it. There, her mind said. He stared straight ahead ignoring the girls around him, waiting for lunch to come. He glared at the pink haired girl who sat next to him, trying way too hard to get his attention, she had got it by saying something about…her. Her heart slowed as he glared at the girl. Uchiha Sasuke finally said something, she just barely heard it, but it made her heart swell.

"Don't ever talk about Hyuuga Hinata like that to me ever again." His voice was laced with anger, "She is not shallow like you, she is prettier than you, smarter than you, and much more of a ninja than you will ever be."

"Whoa, Sasuke-teme, that's really mean!" Uzumaki Naruto, her crush, defended Haruno Sakura, "Sakura-Chan is super pretty, and Hinata stutters a lot."

Hinata looked away, to the lazy genius next to her. Nara Shikamaru, he is one of her few friends, he lazily smiled at her.

"Is it time for lunch yet, Hinata?" He hid a yawn.

She giggled, "Almost Shikamaru-Kun."

"Did you make us all bentos again, Hinata?" Akiamichi Choji, her other friend asked munching on some chips.

"Yes, I did. Neji was annoyed that I was up before him again." Hinata smiled faintly.

Shikamaru patted her shoulder, "I don't know what his problem is."

"Me and how weak I was." Hinata glanced out the window, "I think he's disturbed by my new strength."

"Yeah, I was kind of worried too, I mean, you got really strong since you were six. I don't know what happened but, suddenly you had some kind of drive." Shikamaru smiled at her, "And I'm still too lazy to pick up my pencil to fill out a test."

"Yeah, you're dad is so pleased about your new strength. He was caught bragging the other day by my dad, who teased the hell out of him." Choji added through his chips.

"Shikamaru! Hinata! Choji! Will you guys listen?"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Fine." Choji grumbled.

"Oro?" Hinata breathed, "What'd we do? They can't even hear us."

"No, but he noticed our mouths moving again," He sighed again, "troublesome."

"Dismissed! Remember tomorrow you get your teams!"

"Finally!" Hinata laughed at Choji's reaction.

"Run out of chips?"

"Yeah."

"Iruka-Sensei! Will you tell me what team I'm on?"

"Hinata! I'd never think you'd be the one to bug me about that."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure if I'm with Haruno or Yakamaru I'll kill myself by the end of the week."

"Yeah? Well, who do you think you'd be good with?"

"Well, it'd be pointless to put me on a team with Shino, since he's good a tracking, or Kiba 'cause he's good a tracking too, and I'm good a tracking. How stupid would that be?" Hinata didn't notice Iruka turn pink, "A team with nothing but trackers? Nothing to learn from each other, it'd be too off balance."

"Well, you'll have to wait just like everybody else. Sorry, Hinata." Iruka said as he walked out of the room.

Hinata sighed, "I bet he put me with either Haruno or Kiba."

"Does it matter?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah, it does." She turned to look at him, "Sasuke, if I'm not on your team how am I supposed to keep my word? I won't be there…I will off with a different team." Hinata looked upset by this.

"Hinata, we've gotten this far and everything has fell in place to keep you near me, maybe this will too. Don't stress yourself." Sasuke glanced away from her, "As long I'm not with any fan girls."

Hinata laughed, and handed him a bento box, "If I didn't make you lunch all you'd eat are tomatoes and onigiri."

"Hn." Is that even an answer?

Hinata sighed, "I have to go, Shikamaru and Choji are probably waiting. Later, Sasuke."

Hinata hurried out, realizing lunch is only an hour, and she wasted at least twenty minutes in there. Shikamaru and Choji stood by the doors that lead outside, waiting for her. Choji didn't look happy.

"Hey, Hinata, what took so long?" Shikamaru asked, as they walked outside.

"Ah, I was talking with Iruka-sensei when I ran into Uchiha-san and got really embarrassed." Hinata blushed and played with her hands.

"You may have new found strength, but you still don't like meeting new people, eh?" Choji laughed as he took a bento box from her.

"It's not that! He just…doesn't show any emotions or say anything! I mean is "hn" really a word?" Hinata blabbed on trying to make sure they didn't think anything was going on between her and Sasuke.

"You shouldn't really worry about it." Shikamaru said as they all sat on the roof, "The chances of you being on a team with Uchiha are low. You're top of the class tied with him, why would they put the two smartest kids on the same team?"

"That's true. Just like you probably won't be on a team with Shikamaru." Choji said.

"I just hope I'm not on a team with one of those two girls." Shikamaru sighed, "That'd be troublesome."

"Yakamaru or Haruno? I hope I'm not on a team with either of them either, not until they get their heads on strait. Ninjas shouldn't be so attached to physical appearance or material items." Hinata said as she finished her bento box, "It's a sure way to die."

"Hinata are you nervous about getting our teams? I am, just a little." Choji attempted looking at the sky.

"I don't know Choji. I don't know how I feel about teams. Getting to know people on such a personal level, it isn't a Hyuuga thing to do. It'll be awkward for awhile I suppose." Hinata smiled, "But we'll still be friends, hanging out on the weekends when we can. Just because we're getting teams doesn't mean they're replacing us."

"She's right Choji. Anyway, lunch is over. Let's head back now." Shikamaru said as he already headed towards the stairs, "Troublesome."


	3. The Debate of Teams

"Hey Hinata!" Choji called, he had already tied his headband around his forehead. Shikamaru followed Choji lazily, his own headband tied around his arm. Class had just ended. They all had to pass a test to get their headbands when they came back from lunch. In Hinata's eyes the test was all too easy, producing three shadow clones. They didn't even fight anybody.

"Hey Shika, Choji." Hinata smiled glad they came over to her instead of forcing her to be around all the other students who passed. Hinata had always disliked the crowd of loud students, and she disliked the crowd of fan girls more.

"Want to go out to eat with us? Like a celebration dinner or something?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru muttered something that sounded very close to "troublesome" and looked up at the clouds as if they would give him the answers to life. Hinata took that chance to glance over at Sasuke, who caught her eye. They had planned on training together later; Sasuke inclined his head meaning for her to go with her friends and gave her a smirk that said he'd be waiting at her house. Hinata knew he would want to meet around eight so not that many people would be out and most of his fan girls don' t go out too late.

Hinata halfway wished she could have convinced him to continue living with her clan, but he had moved out of her compound when he turned nine and moved back to his own compound. Sasuke had said he enjoyed the privacy and though he appreciated all of the Hyuuga servants; they could be a bit much. So after living together for four years, Hinata had helped him move back into his old house; which included her dragging him through the market, cleaning up his kitchen and making sure he had a well stocked pantry.

"Yeah, I don't have to be home until a little later. Where are we going? The grill again, Choji?" Hinata smiled at him.

"YES!" Choji boomed, excited to eat already. Shikamaru and Hinata chuckled together as they all headed off in the direction of the grill.

Choji and Shikamaru began talking about who they wouldn't want on their teams as they walked, Hinata let her mind wonder while keeping one ear open to the conversation. Hinata knew that her weekend would be spend between training with Sasuke and training to take over her clan. Then there was the matter of planning her father's upcoming birthday party with her younger sister Hanbi (something they do every year).

"…you seem to keep tabs on him." Shikamaru nudged Hinata playfully, making her face burn slightly.

Hinata played back who they were talking about. They were talking about Sasuke and how Choji thinks he is mean and doesn't want to be on a team with him. Hinata should have known better than to think she could keep something from Shikamaru .

"Sasuke isn't necessarily mean Choji, just reserved. I've talked with him a couple times. He sometimes shows up to head clan meets, as he is now the head of his clan."

Choji's eyes widen, "You got him to talk? Wow Hinata. Who thought our little shy Hinata could be so bold." Shikamaru coughed to hide a laugh.

"I rather be on a team with Sasuke than Kiba." Hinata said as they slid into a booth together, Choji and Shikamaru on one side and her on the other, "He's just too loud and hyper."

"Better Kiba than Shino. He talks less than Sasuke! Plus you can never tell what he is thinking." Choji shook his head at her, as their waitress came up to the table.

"Better Sasuke then Ino." Shikamaru muttered, "She's a bit of a control freak, always has to be in charge. I can deal with Sasuke's mood swings, and it'd be easy to plan strategics with him around. He might be a jerk, but he can fight."

"Rather Yakamaru than Haruno. I don't think Haruno has had a day of training out side of school. And Yakamaru is confidant about her skills and movements. Haruno always hesitates a second in her actions, unless she's fighting over Sasuke." Hinata sighed, the idea of not being on a team with Sasuke still annoyed her. What would she do if he had to leave the village with his team and she'd be here. Frustrated, Hinata pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused on her friends.

They chatted and Choji ate three times what he probably should. Hinata took care of the bill; money doesn't matter much to her coming from a very well off clan. They started down the street, walking slowly talking about what it would be like on teams. Shikamaru complained about how if he was stuck with Yakamaru he'd probably go insane. Hinata couldn't agree more and Choji revived his fear of Shino and Sasuke. "It's the quiet ones." He said. They split up at a crossroad, Shikamaru and Choji going left further into town and Hinata heading right towards her compound.


	4. Weird Morning

Please go back and reread the last chapter, I accidentally uploaded the wrong copy of it. More has been added to it and a few things were changed. Sorry about the confusion on my part. I'd also like to thank everybody for the great reviews:) I'll try to keep the chapters coming in steady! 

Hinata fidgeted in her seat, something she rarely did. She sat between Shino and Kiba, she showed up later than her normal time. Which had cost Hinata her usual seat between Shikamaru and Choji, Yakamaru had filled her place, a scow marring her pretty face. Yakamaru glared at the row of seats in front of them, where Haruno had somehow managed the seat by Sasuke. Next to Haruno was Naruto, trying to have a conversation with Haruno. Naruto, Hinata knew that she had a crush on him, it had started when she was younger; she had admired his courage to be bold and outspoken. Now her crush on him was faded, more couriers of how he kept going with all the people in the village who hated him.

Her feelings for him had started to fade with her time with Sasuke. She found that her crush had begun to fade into a mere fondness of Naruto. He was a brightly lit beam of hope for all who had lost their ways, in her mind. Hinata would have liked to be able to get to know him more. She had only talked to him once, last year at the ramen stand. Their conversation was mostly him ranting, but she had understood some of his hidden messages in his rant. He didn't understand why the villagers hated him. He was upset. He just wanted to have somebody to be friends with. He wanted to know what made people hate him so much.

It was easy for Hinata to empathize with him. She had remembered how her father had despised her for being weak, and shy. Useless in her father's eyes, an unfit leader, Hinata had just wanted him to understand that it wasn't easy for her to be brute and mean. It never was her nature, like it never was her mother's.

Hinata flinched at Kiba's rather loud conversation with his friends, who all somehow found seat near him. It amused her to see that Shino's eyebrow twitched, and he seemed to be trying to mediate to mask his annoyance. Over the noise Hinata heard Yakamaru say how she would hate being on a team with Shikamaru, and saw Shikamaru raise an eyebrow as if to say "Yeah, I'd hate to be on a team with you too."

Finally Iruka-Sensei cleared his throat and everybody shut up. He stood, his eyes sweeping over the room, as if he was trying to picture the room without all of us. He picked up his list and sighed.

"Okay it has been…" Hinata drowned him out thinking back to why she was even running late in the first place.

Her father was always up early, she knew that. But it had shocked her to find him in the kitchen making his own tea. Something she'd always known him to have a branch member do. He was looking out the small window above the sink. Hinata didn't expect him to speak to her as she was making four bento boxes. He didn't even address her directly.

"I thought you were crazy the day you brought the young Uchiha here. It was the middle of the night; I didn't even know that you weren't home. I was so mad at Neji for not making sure you were in your room after dinner." He paused to sip his tea, "But you grew so much after that night. The younger Uchiha must have helped you find yourself in a way that I'm not sure even you understand.

Before you were born your mother and I were going to have an arranged marriage planed for you with the Uchiha's. But Fugaku only spoke of his eldest boy, Itachi, he was six years older than you. Your mother wanted you to marry someone close in age. Fugaku had argued that Itachi had yet to find a suitable wife, and he was the first born and you were the first to be born. Your mother refused him and told him that if he came to his senses to seek us in ten years."

He closed his eyes as he sipped more tea, "The Uchiha Clan was massacred, your mother died and Uchiha Itachi is now an S-ranked criminal in the bingo book."

Hinata had finished making her bento boxes and stood wondering why her father was telling her all this, her mind reeling. He never spoke of her mother, not to anyone; everyone thought it pained him too much. Hinata wondered if he just needed to get it out and she happened to come in this morning aupon him at the wrong time.

"Your mother never let the branch members make her tea. She always did it here in the kitchen every morning. Claimed it taste better when she did it herself. I never let anyone else made jasmine tea, but when you were six, not long after you brought the young Uchiha here, you made her jasmine tea just like she used to." He glanced at the clock, "I've been very proud of how strong you've become Hinata, so very proud. But never forget that you have your mother's heart, and take time to make sure that you harden the walls around it. Be strong, protect yourself. I'm sure you will be on a team with people who will help you continue to grow. No go, before you are late. Hyuuga's are never late." And he left her standing there, more confused by her father than ever.

"Team 10 – Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka-Sensei called out bring Hinata back from her memory of this morning. She could see Yamanaka sigh and Shikamaru grin at her.

"Team 8 – Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Haruno Sakura." Hinata sighed with relief; she wasn't with wither Haruno or Yamanaka.

"Team 7 – Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka-Sensei grinned at everybody, " Class dismissed, go have lunch with your teammates!"

Everybody jumped up and raced out, glad to be out of class and on lunch break. Shikamaru and Choji both came over and smiled at her.

"Congrates on making a team with Sasuke." Shikamaru grinned at her, like he knew that's what she wanted. With his IQ, Hinata wouldn't doubt it either.

"I'm sorry that you guys are stuck on a team with Yamanaka." Hinata said as she handed them the bento boxes she made them, "I bet she doesn't know how to make Choji's special BBQ sauce."

Hinata joked with them for a while before Yamanaka came and dragged them off to go have lunch with her, before they had to meet their Jounin. Hinata chuckled as she left to go find Sasuke, surely he was eating tons of tomatoes and onigiri again.


	5. Meeting The Sensei

Hinata stared out the window, possibly more annoyed than she had been in the past six years of her life. Everybody else had left hours ago; their Sensei's already come and gone. They were the only ones left in the building. Naruto was busy trying to balance on a chair, so he could pull a trick on their new Sensei; something that screamed bad idea. Though neither she nor Sasuke attempt to stop him, Naruto would do it regardless.

She sat next to Sasuke, no point in keeping distance now that they had been placed on the same team, wondering if their Sensei would waste more of their time scolding Naruto. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto, who hopped off his chair and exclaimed loudly that their Sensei "deserved it" for being so late. While she believed in punctuality, this was past rude and nearing absurdity. The Hyuuga didn't allow such blatant disrespect, ever. Hinata sighed in relief when the door crept open, just to stare as the eraser smacked her new Sensei on the head. _This is going to be such a test on my sanity_, Hinata swore as Naruto busted up laughing.

"How can I put this….? Hmmmm….my first impression of you all is… I hate you." He deadpanned.

_I wonder if Sasuke can feel the dread seeping through the air,_ Hinata wondered as they followed their new nameless Sensei to the roof, _Really Iruka-Sensei balanced every team but ours._ The strange blunt man, who they would trust to guide them leaned against the railing along the roof's edge, while Naruto sat down below the steps like a child, Sasuke sat on the top of the stairs; leaving Hinata few options. To stand would be awkward, but she felt like sitting on the stairs and childishly staring up at this man was insulting, she opted to crouch close to Sasuke.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." He started

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Dreams for the future, hobbies, likes, stuff like that." He shrugged, like he didn't care.

"Hey, hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first? Like as an example or something'."

"Oh? Me….well, alright." He doesn't seem to take anything seriously, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future….? Hmmmm…. Well, I have lots of hobbies.

Well, now it's your turn. You're up blondie."

Naruto grinned, "My name is Izumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, and I like Ichiraku's ramen even better!" _Does he think about anything besides ramen?_ Kakashi had to wonder, which wasn't too far from Hinata's thoughts, _His hobby is trying different ramen? Really, doesn't he do anything besides eat ramen, and fight with Sasuke?_

"My dream…" Naruto paused, "is to surpass Hokage! And then, all the people of this village will have to acknowledge my existence!"

_So he does notice it_, Hinata thought sadly, _all the adults strange hatred of him._ Kakashi gave a little nod, of what no one could be sure with that mask over his face, but Naruto got the hint and shut up and grinned. This is a little strange way of getting to know each other, Hinata wasn't sure it was going to work well.

"Next." Kakashi said bluntly.

Sasuke gave the smallest of sighs, that Hinata knew no one else was close enough to hear. It was one of the many habits they shared, whether he picked it up from her, or she picked it up from him; it never was easy to tell since they spent so much time together. It didn't matter either who started the habit, but they shared at least a half a dozen habits. Hinata wasn't sure, herself what she would say, but she had an idea of what Sasuke was about to say.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are very few things which I like, and lots of things that I dislike; listing them is pointless. My hobbies are none of your concern." Sasuke's hands shifted as he moved his elbows slightly forward, "I won't use the word "dream" since it will be a reality, but my ambition is to resurrect my clan and to kill a specific man."

Naruto seemed to stop moving for a moment, something Hinata hadn't thought was possible. Kakashi was amused that Naruto seemed to be thinking Sasuke meant him. Which wasn't likely, since Naruto wasn't a man, and Sasuke probably wouldn't think he would need to make it a life ambition to kill Naruto. He'd probably scoff at Naruto and taunt him about being dead last, something the Hokage said he did when Naruto challenged him. Though the Hokage had called it a friendly rivalry, either way he had expected some kind of answer like this from Sasuke. Kakashi raised his eyes to the Hyuuga girl; the unknown variable.

Hinata assumed since Kakashi was staring at her that was her cue. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I enjoy flower pressing and making salves. My hobbies are training and cooking." She paused. Hyuuga's never were people's people. She, herself, had been shy most her life. Talking to others never came easy for her. While it may have been bold of her to push her way into Sasuke's life; it was something she had to do once she found what she had. There was no way Hinata, shy or not, could have simply screamed and ran away. What she couldn't decide was if she wanted to open up to her odd little team. "My intent as heiress is to take my rightful place as Head of the Hyuuga Clan in the future."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's eyes settled on the young Hyuuga girl, as if he could read her every unspoken word. Kakashi had been told by the Hokage that the Hyuuga's had taken the Uchiha in when he was little, Kakashi hadn't thought much about it, but now he wondered if there was more to it. From what Kakashi had understood, Sasuke was a loner. Didn't have any friends, didn't try to change that and didn't even seem to want friends; all Sasuke did was train and study. _How did I end up with the only unbalanced team? _Kakashi pondered for a moment, _this must me Iruka's way of getting back at me for cleaning out in poker! Ah, well, this is going to be fun._


	6. Chapter Six: Survival Traning

Hey guys! First off I am back. I know I've been gone for two years now, life decided to throw me on a roller coaster I wasn't planning on taking for a couple more years. I had a baby boy while I was offline, it wasn't planned, but I love him and wouldn't give him up for the world. He is now two and I am starting to have more time now, being a single mom is super hard. I made this chapter longer than normal to try to make it up to you guys. I have big plans for A Hyuuga's Word. I will be posting chapters pretty much everyday for this story. Also, I will be putting up another story and in a couple of weeks I will pick up my Bleach story as well (I just found the binder with all my notes today).

Quick little side note here

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Onigiri - is literally a ball of cooked rice

A quick little shout out to all my awesome reviewers thanks so much for all the support and criticism; I appreciate it.

* * *

Sasuke black flipped into the air dodging several kunai Hinata had thrown at him, he sent a couple of shuriken at her open left side. Hinata caught some and sent them back before rushing him; she landed a kick to his side while he was preoccupied with the shuriken. Sasuke seized her leg, wincing at the shuriken that had hit him. He used her momentum to toss her into a tree. He quickly made the signs for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, he breathes in deep and released. He smirks as he watches the stream of fire and Hinata cart-wheeled away from it. She had been burned by his fire before; it wasn't something she wanted to repeat.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke, they decided without words to take a break. She straighten up and grabbed the two water bottles by their stuff, she chugged half her bottle. Sasuke caught his bottle and sipped on his own water. Kakashi had told them all to meet up at the training ground at five in the morning, and Sasuke had been the first one there, Hinata had been the second. Naruto probably had shown up by now, but they had ditched their bags by the meeting area. It was Sasuke who figured if Kakashi was so late to a normal meet and greet, he would probably be late here too. They had waited until 5:10 before going off on their own.

"What kind of tests do you think this survival training will have?" Hinata asked Sasuke finishing off her water before tucking it in her kunai pouch.

"Hn," Sasuke looked back at Hinata, he had tried to guess the time, "maybe it will be on strengths, weaknesses, our ability to adapt, and possible future potential?"

Hinata walked over to stand next to him, "I was thinking it would be more of a group task, since its right after we graduated and were put into teams."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows; he really disliked relying on or ever working with others. He wasn't really happy about having to consider working with Naruto, but he knew he could rely on Hinata. Sasuke was rather hoping that Hinata would be wrong in this case. Sasuke began to pick up their weapons that liter the area, he wondered if they'd have to stay all night. He hadn't thought about what would happen when he got placed on a team.

Hinata, herself, was pretty sure from the way she had seen the Branch members talk to their own teammates. She wasn't sure how well Sasuke would take it, if it was. Hinata simply hoped that Sasuke and Naruto don't kill each other. She watched Sasuke collect their weapons from the surrounding area,_ I wonder if he will open up a bit more, to other people_. Hinata walked over to Sasuke, who handed her the weapons she had thrown. She remembered how pissed Sasuke was when he thought Kakashi was using scare tactics, until they founded out it was very true. She remembered what Kakashi had told them yesterday.

"_That's enough of that." Kakashi said he looked bored, "We will start out duties tomorrow."_

"_Yay! Duties! Duties!" Naruto was practically bouncing in place, "What kinds of duties?!"_

"_First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi seemed to be enjoying this._

"_What?" Naruto asked still bouncing, "What?"_

_Hinata felt as though Kakashi was smiling, "Survival training." He said simply._

"_Survival training?" It was an instant effect; Naruto had slumped back down, "We did enough of that in the Academy!"_

_Kakashi continued, "This isn't normal training, I'm your opponent."_

"_What would that be, Sensei?" Hinata questioned, knowing he would get to the point faster with someone asking direct questions._

_Kakashi began to chuckle quietly. Naruto frown and fidgeted, "What's funny, Sensei?"_

"_Well…It's just that," Kakashi explained, "When I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip._

_This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%. Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen as Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy."_

_Naruto looked shocked and upset. Sasuke didn't move, just stared at Kakashi, while Hinata twitched her fingers. It took all of three seconds for Naruto to lose it. Hinata watched Sasuke from the corner of her eye; he didn't seem extremely upset, just thoughtful. Naruto was busy yelling at their new Sensei when Hinata bothered to return her attention to them._

"_Oh, that? That's just to select those that have the chance to become Genin." Kakashi paused, "Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools, oh and skip breakfast; you'll throw up." With that Kakashi dismissed the meeting. _

* * *

Kakashi didn't show up until a little past 11, six hours late, with some lame excuse about the path of life. Sasuke didn't care about his excuse; he was annoyed he had to wait six hours for survival training. The warm-up he did with Hinata was now completely useless, his legs were stiff from standing for so long, which he ignored as he shifted his weight watching Kakashi walk over to some wooden posts he had disregarded earlier. Sparing a glance at Hinata, her face was clam but she was frowning and biting on her lower lip. She looked shy, her eyes not quite looking at anyone directly, instead she was focused on the alarm clock Kakashi placed on the wooden post, and she didn't look happy at all. Sasuke had learned, from living with the Hyuuga's they all are punctual and looked down on anyone who was late, with disdain; and the hated to be kept waiting.

Kakashi looked just a bored as he did the day before, "The alarm is set for noon." He began, holding up two silver bells at his eye level. "You have until the alarm goes off to get one of these from me. Those who aren't able to get a bell does not get lunch….."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, irritated at his stupid new Sensei. Naruto and Hinata didn't look too happy about it either. They could hear Naruto stomach growling, the idiot probably imagined lunch upon hearing Kakashi's statement; reminding him just how hungry he was.

"Not only will the one who doesn't get a bell, I will I tie you up to up to one of those posts and eam lunch right in front of you." Kakashi seemed amused, "You only need one bell," He clicked them together making a low chime sound. "The person who cannot get a bell from me will be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke tensed up; going back to the Academy wasn't an option, not after getting so far, after all the work and time it took. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Hinata then shifted his eyes back to Kakashi. _Damnit_, this whole thing is about teamwork, just as Hinata said it'd be. Sasuke didn't like to think back to when his family was still alive, but he knew there were only three-cell teams until you moved up to Chūnin. Sasuke felt the cold rage burning through his veins but he continued listening to Kakashi speak about how they needed to come at him with killing intent, and Naruto bantered that Kakashi couldn't even dodge his stupid joke with the blackboard eraser.

"In the real world people with no talent are most often those who brag the loudest," Kakashi looked at the Hinata and Sasuke, "We'll just ignore Dead Last over there and start when I say."

Naruto, being the idiot he is, got pissed off and grabbed out a kunai and was getting ready to either charge Kakashi or throw it at him. They never got to find out because within that instant, Kakashi had appeared behind Naruto. With one hand clamped down on Naruto's head and his other hand forcing Naruto's arm back, pointing his kunai at back of his own neck. Sasuke didn't even see the movement, and judging Hinata's stiff posture from the corner of his eye neither did she.

"Clam down," Kakashi said with what almost sounded like a chuckle, "I haven't said start yet.

At least, it seems you're prepared to attack me with killing intent. Heh, so you have finally acknowledged me then." Kakashi sounded amused, "It seems that I'm beginning to like you guys. Alright then, let's go. Ready….Start!"

Sasuke jumped away from the group and tracked through several different trees before finding one that had sufficient coverage. He paused and then scanned around for Hinata. It took him a minute to realize she was several feet to his right, near the path they had went to train this morning, low to the ground behind some brush. _Where's the idiot?_ He wondered before sweeping his gaze back to Kakashi then promptly sighed lightly. _honestly, you'd think the idiot never went to the Academy the way he acts._

Not more than four of so feet away from Kakashi was Naruto, out in the open with nowhere to run. Naruto began demanding Kakashi to fight him. Sasuke was pretty sure everyone else was just staring at Naruto, wondering how he managed to get this far. _Naruto stop being such a moron and attack him or hide!_ Sasuke shook his head as he watched Naruto continue his ignorant thinking about ninjas and fair fights.

"You're a bit odd, aren't you….?" Kakashi said, almost wondering out loud.

Naruto grinned as he charged Kakashi, "The only odd thing is your hair!"

Kakashi reached in his pouch that was attached to his waist. Naruto skidded to a stop and watched Kakashi carefully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight, _so you actually learned one thing from the academy…moron._ He glanced down at where Hinata was hidden to realize she was gone. Sasuke looked back at Kakashi and Naruto, hearing something about TaiJutsu and had looked over in time to see Kakashi pull out a small orange book. _Isn't that the book that's always on display at the adult book store on the way to the old swordsmith's place?_ Sasuke though vaguely, great my Sensei's a pervert, one of my teammates is an idiot and I can only depend on Hinata.

He watched Kakashi bluntly insult Naruto, saying he was going to read his book while fighting him, because it wouldn't matter. Of course that riled up Naruto, who failed at actually landing a single hit. As Sasuke watched he was able to catch the moment where Kakashi shifted just before he appeared behind Naruto. "A Ninjas –" Kakashi jumped away from Naruto's back as several kunai and shuriken came from the far left of Sasuke. Hinata, Sasuke acknowledged, just enough distance not to give away my position. Is she really going to try and help dead last?

He watched as two Hinata's rushed Kakashi in a brigade of taijutsu. He watched Kakashi spare against them for a moment before throwing one into a tree and the other into Naruto, who had been standing there dazed and confused, like an idiot. Both Hinata's turned into smoke, just clones probably in case Naruto didn't back her up.

Sasuke watched Naruto get tossed into the river like a rag doll, trying to find an opening. Naruto threw out two shurikens from underwater while Kakashi was laughing at his book, not even twitching Kakashi caught the without hesitation. Naruto crawled out of the river, bitched about his stomach and being hungry before eight clones jumped out of the river. They attacked together, but Sasuke zeroed in on the clones themselves. They weren't normal clones.

"It's a forbidden technique Sasuke." His head snapped to the side, Hianta stood on a slightly lower branch of the tree next to his. "His toying with us, his waiting for you to give yourself away. Come on, let's think up a plan." She offered.

Sasuke hesitated, he really didn't want to work together. She'd probably try and make him work with Naruto too. He doesn't hate Naruto, but he really can't stand the guy. He glanced back at the two, Naruto pretty much just beat the crap out of himself with his own clones. "Sasuke…." Hinata spoke softly, "it's worth a try…"

Sasuke turned his eyes back to her, looking down slightly to see her face. It was the same face she made last time, but last time he didn't listen and it didn't end well. In fact he was the reason she broke her arm when they were eight. Sasuke sighed, "Let's go." And took off forcing her to follow him.


	7. Passing the Test

Sasuke wondered through the market, wondering why the hell he had to be troubled to do this. He scowled at nothing in particular. He really should be training; Hinata was busy training with her father and her cousin, Neji. Sasuke glared at a couple of girls nearby who were staring at him. It was a gorgeous Saturday; Sasuke was annoyed at how many people went out around mid-morning. Sasuke paused at the vegetable stall to haggle with the old couple about prices. The jobs the team had been taking didn't pay great, and were very mundane.

Sasuke left the stall with a bag dozen tomatoes, some leaks, and various of things Hinata demanded. I really am used to Hinata doing this for me, Sasuke acknowledged. Every week on Saturday mornings before the sun was fully up Hinata would go shopping at the market, and she had quickly learned to pick up the foods she deemed he should eat or he wouldn't bother.

When he first moved out Hinata became extremely busy with some clan ordeal, during that time Sasuke dedicated all of his time to studying new techniques and training endlessly; he was obsessed with getting stronger. Sasuke ate simple plain meals, onigri, and tomatoes. He rarely slept, didn't eat healthy enough, he became pale; he squinted often from reading in the dark and spoke to almost no one.

Hinata found him a month later passed out on his living room couch, still in the day before' clothes filthy from training, he was bloody and bruised. His fridge was fucking pathetic; he was going in a downward spiral of self-destruction. Sasuke was snapped out his reminiscing when he heard several ear-shattering shirks, he glance behind him and saw a bunch of stupid girls. His left eye twitched_; honestly didn't they have a life? _He quickly slipped in a dark alley and skillfully hopped the wooden fence in the back of the ally before leaping on to a nearby roof. From his perch Sasuke watched the girls run around and get confused. It was a mix of a ninjas as well as civilians. Sasuke scoffed, _they called themselves ninjas? _Sasuke left thinking of his stupid Sensei and teammate.

* * *

_Sasuke had never wanted to strangle Naruto as much as he did now. His head pounded as Naruto was freaking out, his yelling made everything worse. They were wasting time, time they didn't have if they wanted this to work. It's Hinata's fault, he reasoned glaring at her unconscious form, insisting we with Naruto and not just grab a bell ourselves. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he finally tuned back into the real world, and listening to Naruto._

"_I killed her! No, no, no!" Naruto practically screamed, shaking Hinata's limp body, "Wake up! Wake up! I'm sorry I called you weird!" Naruto dropped Hinata and grabbed his head with both hands, "What do I do? What do I do?"_

"_Naruto." Sasuke said icy cold, as he watched Naruto stop and slowly turn to face him. Naruto gulped heavily, it amused Sasuke how scare of him Naruto really was. Naruto opened his mouth, but Sasuke was pissed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and pulled Naruto towards himself, his punch sent Naruto into a tree; denting the tree. "Finally." Sasuke muttered grateful for the silence that followed. _

_Sasuke kneel next to Hinata, leaned down to her ear, "Hinata, I cut off Neji's hair." He smirked; he had actually cut Neji's hair while living with the Hyuuga's. Granted it was only a couple of inches and nobody outside the family noticed. "I used you're sewing scissors."_

_Comically, Hinata shot up. "You did what!" Sasuke had realized when they were seven that while Hinata had adapted to not being shy around him, she was still insecure around pretty much everyone else. Sasuke was the only one who could make her angry, it was sometime he found more entertaining than beating up Naruto. "I can't believe you Sasuke! Do you know how much trouble I was in for that!" Hinata's voice was raised, but it wasn't yet a shout. Sasuke watched Hinata clam down as Naruto picked himself off the ground, rubbing his jaw._

"_Are you two ready?" Sasuke watched Naruto's face pale at his heartless tone. Hinata, however, used to Sasuke's lack of caring about anything or anyone; straighten up._

"_You have a plan, right?" Hinata asked; probably ready to supply at lease a working plan. She never did well with making strategy on the spot. Sasuke scoffed, "Obviously."_

_They made a semi-circle and began to plot._

* * *

Sasuke breathing was heavy and his body was tired. Rotating his shoulders, he straighten up and headed back to his house. Sasuke never bothering leaving the Uchiha compound to train, since the compound had several training areas. It had taken him months to clean up the whole compound. The Hokage had people clean up the aftermath of the massacre; but dust, age, mold and mildew had attempted to take over. He's eyes swept over his backyard, there was a patch near the furthest east corner that got the most sun where his mother's garden used to be, the opposite corner where his brother and he used to train, and the middle of the yard had bald patches from his father's fire jutsu where grass could never grow again. Sasuke ended through the back of the house, heading to the kitchen for some water.

Sasuke flopped down next to the table with his drink, to find this notes and books set in care piles to the side and a small scroll on the other side of the table. _Hinata_, his mind supplied, _she must have stopped by while I was training. _Hinata was the only person he ever allowed in his home, and that took a lot of time for him to allow. He broke the seal with indifference, unrolling the scroll he skimmed it before tossing it unceremoniously back on the table. Sasuke glared at the scroll before heading off to shower. He'd deal with it later. He passed the team picture he had set on his desk in his room, they actually had little issues when taking it, besides Naruto complaining. Kakashi had insisted on paying for it to celebrate their passing his test; although he and Naruto had skipped out on them the day of the survivor test at dinner just before the bill came.

Hinata had walked home with Sasuke after Kakashi finally let them leave. She ended up making dinner for the both of them, claiming now that they were on a team he had to start eating meals with nutritional value. They had decided to study different strategy tactics. Sasuke had ended up teaching Hinata the sign to break out of genjustus, they would have to ask Kakashi to help if they wanted it to work in actually battles. They had beef curry and Hinata had made a small cake, which Sasuke wouldn't touch.

* * *

_Kakashi was standing in a medium sized clearing, reading his book, seemingly unguarded and bored. A rain of shuriken and kunai came at Kakashi from opposite sides of the clearing, slashing through Kakashi's face and neck. 'Kakashi' disappeared in a puff of smoke; nothing more than a clone. The real Kakashi jumped down from a nearby tree, book in hand, he scanned the area mentally complimenting how well they hid. Naruto burst out of the underbrush at that point and attacked Kakashi with several of his clones. They sparred for several minutes, until Naruto was pulled underground and buried to his neck. Sasuke jumped out at that point and attacked Kakashi as well, he hopped Naruto would use his brain and get his clones to get himself out._

_Sasuke tried a few different combos to get a bell. He threw a punch at Kakashi, who merely used the back of his hand to block, Sasuke grabbed Kakashi wrist and used his momentum to throw Kakashi a few feet; he annoyingly landed on his feet in a crouched position. Sasuke threw several kunais at Kakashi while he prepared a kick to the side of Kakashi's face, Kakashi slid under Sasuke and went for Sasuke's open back. Sasuke cart wheeled away from Kakashi's kunai, and activated another trap. This one swung a large log at Kakashi, it hit and Kakashi disappeared and a log fell to the ground._

_Kakashi attacked from above, he tried to tackle Sasuke who cut Kakashi's arm with a shuriken as he barrel rolled away. Sasuke threw a punch at Kakashi, which was blocked, then amid a kick at his face forcing Kakashi to use both hands, before he was tossed into a tree. __**Damnit!,**__ Sasuke climbed back to his feet__**, I was able to touch it, but he threw me the second he realized it.**__ Sasuke used his Katon: Gōkakyū no Justu; he could hold it for quite some time. Kakashi seemed to under estimate his abilities when it came to his Grand Fireball Justu, he had some small burns when he fled the flames. Hinata dropped into her Hyuuga style, and ran at Kakashi, who had just gotten out of the fires reach. He quickly dodged her first strike, and then proceeded to keep just out of her reach. After a few minutes Hinata got frustrated, she threw some shuriken then charged at Kakashi from the left. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and made a sign, leaves from the surrounding area spun around her making her shoulder length hair lift._

_Sasuke knew the signs of GenJustu, and hopped it had nothing to do with spiders, otherwise Hinata would flip. Naruto had gotten himself unstuck, by some miracle, and nodded at Sasuke. They gained up on Kakashi, who had pulled his book back out._

_Naruto created a bunch of clones and they all attacked Kakashi with the real Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke kicked Kakashi in the chest, forcing him back a few feet. Kakashi ducked the two Naruto's who attempted to attach themselves to him, they disappeared in smoke. Sasuke aimed a kick at Kakashi's head, but ended up putting his foot through one of the clones of Naruto. All the Naruto's stared at him, "Hey! Don't hit me!"_

"_Shut up Baka!" Sasuke glanced around looking for Kakashi, until one of the Naruto's punched him in the face._

_Sasuke turned his face, glaring death at the Naruto that hit him. Sasuke stabbed it with a kunai and blocked another Naruto's shuriken. The Naruto's ganged up one Sasuke, who took them out one at a time. A Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chest, hard enough to launch him into the air; Sasuke did a backflip and landed facing the tree line. He noticed Hinata had gotten out of the genjustu, __**good**__ he thought distantly. Kakashi had appeared between Sasuke and the five Naruto's left. The Narutos went in for a blunt attack, while Sasuke spun around and did his Katon: Gōkakyū no Justu. Sasuke was careful to not kill the real Naruto who's jacket wasn't all the way zipped up, so Sasuke could tell the difference. Sasuke stopped the Justu and kicked Kakashi in the side while Naruto punched him from the opposite side. They sparred for a few more minutes before Kakashi straighten up and clapped._** What?**_ Sasuke was confused,_** is he taunting us? We don't have much time left, better used this to our advantage**. "Very good. I'm surprised you all worked together." As soon as the words left Kakashi's mouth, the timer went off.

"_Sasuke, Naruto." Hinata spoke from the left side of clearing, she held the two bells in her left hand and had a few burn marks on her hands and face. "Here." She threw each of them a bell, leaving her with none. _

_Sasuke caught the bell and smirked at Hinata, while Naruto fumbled his and shouted, "We did it!" over and over. Kakashi looked at all of them, "Everyone eats lunch…..except Hinata." With that Kakashi disappeared._


	8. Getting The Mission

Hinata collapsed to the ground, she made sure to wait until Neji was out of sight, but as a Hyuuga she knew it didn't matter. Her whole body trembled, she was sore all over, and Neji's hatred for her somewhat scared her. The whole week had been nothing but disappointment. Her team had been doing nothing but low rank missions for the past two weeks, she had spent more time training with Sasuke since they both knew more than Naruto and had to help him in team training more than anything. Training with her father was going…as well as she could hope, she still wasn't able to land a hit, the only thing that made it okay was the fact that no one else could either. Then Neji had pretty much tracked her down after several odd jobs and team training and demanded she fight him.

Hinata stood up, her body less weak than it had been, honestly it's like he is trying to reassure himself that he's better than me. In her mind it was bad enough that her father would make them practice from time to time, which felt more like "Neji's time to beat up Hinata" to her although she refused to back down. Hinata took the quickest route home, which but through town. One her way home she bumped into Haruno, who looked like she was going to tell her off until she realized who she was.

"Oh, hey Hinata-Chan." She smiled, like they had been friends forever or something.

"Hey." Hinata smiled, going with Haruno's odd behavior. "How have you been?"

Haruno beamed, as they fell in step together, "I've been great! I never thought being on a team with Kiba and Shino would be so great! I've really improved and though the missions have been dull I'm become really good friends with the two of them."

Hinata struggled with her reply, "That's great. I always thought you and Kiba would get along if you two ever hung out, you both have energetic personalities." They walked in silence for a few moments before they hit the last fork in the path. "Well, I'll see you later." I guess, Hinata thought.

Haruno paused, "Erm, Hinata…I'm sorry, you know, about what I said back in the academy?" She rubbed her arm, "I was just jealous that Sasuke-Kun never paid any attention to me. I didn't mean anything by it, not really."

Hinata stared at the pinkette for a few moments, was Haruno being…bashful? This must be Kiba's doing, she acknowledged, the Iunzaku's were a very honest and open Clan. Hinata thought about it for another minute, she doesn't really like holding grudges and Haruno's words didn't bother her.

"It's okay. I already forgave you for the academy. It really didn't matter to me. I hope we can get to know each other better later on, alright?" Hinata ran a hand through her long locks, she was thinking about cutting it again, but Neji had taunted her saying she looked like a boy with short hair.

Arriving home Hinata took a hot bath, and proceeded to pass out on her futon with wet hair in her sleeping yukata with the covers half on and half off. She slept well, deep restful sleep until morning. Hinata always woke with at dawn, unless she stayed up until three in the morning with Sasuke training, something they had both done before they started taking mission. Hinata yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Today is different, she thought, maybe Naruto and Sasuke won't argue as much today. With hopeful thoughts Hinata got ready for the day and met the team at the usual bridge. Sasuke and her were the first ones there, but they spent the time talking about tactics, what techniques counter different attacks better and different Justus they wanted to try out soon. Naruto showed up a few hours before Kakashi, and promptly feel asleep sitting up.

Kakashi make his way over about an hour and a half late, and waved cheerfully, saying something about the "path of life" or "a black cat crossed my path". Hinata wasn't sure which; she just knew that the word "path" was in it. They made their way to the tower, Kakashi reading his book, Hinata walking beside Sasuke, and Naruto childishly picking fights with Sasuke. They stood in front of the Hokage, awaiting their next assignment who jokingly began to read off random boring assignments. At least Hinata hoping he was joking, she did not want to baby sit those spoiled children again. Hinata exchanged look with Sasuke, who smirked at her, she smiled at their own inside joke; of how the first few months of graduating you become the city errand boy. Hinata flushed when she realized Naruto was arguing with the Hokage about their assignment and telling him that he wanted a harder, better mission.

"Ignore Naruto, he really has no idea what he's asking for." Kakashi tried to cover, "Anything will do."

"No, no," The old man took his pipe out, "It's quite alright. Let's see here. Ah, yes, I have a C-Rank escort mission to the Wave."

Naruto jumped up excited as a small child told that Christmas was coming early. "Really? Who? A Lord, or a Princess?"

The Hokage laughed, but Sasuke scowled at the blunt disregard of respect. Hinata, herself wasn't sure the team could go on a normal mission out of the village so soon. Naruto and Sasuke's teamwork was near non-existent, with Sasuke usually helping Naruto or Naruto somehow getting into trouble or he got of a situation with pure luck. She looked to Kakashi for help but he seemed to be watching the Hokage with a raised eyebrow. _He seems to plan to let the Hokage do whatever the two please_, Hinata sighed, thinking that no one was on her side here_, I'm not going to get killed because Sasuke and Naruto can't play nice._

"Come on in." The Hokage called.

A short tubby man holding a bottle of Sake stood in the doorway, unimpressed. He look another long swig. "They're just a bunch of kids. And what's with that short one? He doesn't look like he could protect a butterfly." Naruto bust up laughing, until Kakashi distantly pointed out that he was speaking about him.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto hollered, fighting against Kakashi, who look bored again.

"We don't kill the people we're hired to protect." He informed Naruto.

The older man looked at the Hokage, "Are you sure they can really do this mission?"

Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry, I am an elite ninja, and it's just an escort mission."

The man nodded, "I'm Tazuna, the bridge builder."

The Hokage gave them a few details of the mission, which seemed to be a very just and dry misson. Guard Tazuna, take him back to his country safely and without being robbed then come home and get paid. Hinata glanced at Sasuke, missions may sound cut and dry, but things don't always go according to plan. She shook her head, _I'm worrying too much. Kaede goes on missions like this all the time and never comes back with anything worse than a handful of injuries or some broken bones._ Hinata listened to the Hokage and Kakashi who told them how long they had to pack and where to meet. Once dismissed Naruto took off, he didn't have a family to inform of his mission, like Sasuke. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto's family died right after he was born or right before, she wasn't sure. Sasuke had the chance to get to know his parents, spend time with them, and love them before they were painfully ripped away from him forever.

Hinata felt sympathy for both Sasuke and Naruto, but she wish that she never have to go through the same tragic events. Hinata looked at Sasuke, who had been walking with her to his house. Something they did unconsciously, she watched him pack and sometimes she would nitpick about some things he tried to pack. When he was done he turned to face her, she had been sitting on his bed, playing with the hem of her shirt. He slung his bag over his left shoulder, and stood at the end of the bed waiting for what he had already know she would ask, she could see it in his eyes.

"Will you come with me to tell my father?" Hinata had never asked him to doing anything like this before.


End file.
